How Not To Not Love Team Galactic
by LuxrayKing
Summary: all about TG and Silver
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back with more genius I know yall love me so I have devised a story that you'll most likely love, I know just like my other story, main man is Silver. So review and list any ideas to make it better Bye! And enjoy.

How Not To Love Team Galactic

~ Mt. Cornet ~ Inside chamber ~ Midnight ~

"Damn it why is this so hard", Silver screamed!

"Now Feraligatr one more time use brick break on that door", Silver said aggravated.

But the door wouldn't budge. The door was rock hard nothing but hi –tech weapons could break it. (Anyway Silver heard rumors about there being a dimensional whole leading to a place called the Torn World and it being in Mt. Cornet).

"That's it we can't break it open, maybe all this is a lie and it's not true you know what let's bail", Silver said.

Silver and Feraligatr left and had stumbled upon a nice little treasure.

"I wonder what this is, It could be important so I going to hang on to it", Silver said putting it in his backpack.

The next morning

"Now let's see this treasure (A yellow shard of sparkles) I wonder what it does?" Silver said curiously.

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Where where is it I had on the way to Mt. Cornet now it's gone DAMN IT ALL!" Cyrus yelled.

"We must go back that shard is all part of our plan to make a new world. Jupiter, Mars, Saturn report to my office now!" Cyrus said furiously.

"Oh shit I told you not to take his last bag of cheese curls." Saturn said.

"But I was so hungry and you're the one that took his yummy dibs" Mars said.

"No Mars that was you again" Saturn corrected her.

"Guys whatever it is were all going to blame it was the new guy" Jupiter said.

The three all agreed as they made it to Cyrus's office.

"Now we have a problem we have lost our prized treasure the yellow shard" Cyrus said.

The three sighed in relief.

"But how?" Saturn questioned him.

"Yeah I thought we had like max security guarding it how did we lose it by one trip" Mars said.

"Doesn't matter, right now we are to go get it. Mars head north, Saturn head south, and Jupiter west" Cyrus said.

"Right yes sir" The three said.

"And one more thing which one of you ate my cheese curls?" Cyrus asked.

They froze in fear.

After they told the boss a fib Saturn had a couple of things to say to Jupiter.

"Umm Jupiter" Saturn said

"What is it Saturn" Jupiter replied

"Umm you look better now you got rid of that purple lipstick and you have a little more junk in the trunk and still keeping your natural figure and also you have abnormal sized boobs I mean they basically stick out" Saturn commented.

"Saturn you're a pervert no really you're a pervert" Jupiter said annoyed.

"No I just make many comments" Saturn said.

"Sure that's what it is" Mars said

Meanwhile again

Silver continued to try and uncover secrets about the shard until he spotted an aircraft as the aircraft spotted him as well. The Aircraft landed and out came –

"Jupiter" Silver said

"Hmm I do not know you and so how do you know me" Jupiter said.

"You're on the news duh" Silver said sounding like a smart aleck.

"Well I only came for the shard so hand it over now" Jupiter said.

"No" Silver shouted

"Feraligatr take care of her" Silver said.

"Really, you think you can challenge me fine Skuntank go" Jupiter commanded.

"Feraligatr use brick break" Silver commanded.

"Dodge then use sludge bomb" Jupiter also commanded.

The blue alligator a smashing hand that was slammed into the ground as the fast purple rodent came behind it and spit out black sludge rapidly and Feraligatr was down.

"Your pokemon lacks speed" Jupiter said as Skuntank jumped on Feraligatr.

"Skuntank use explosion and finish it off" Jupiter Commanded

"Feraligatr get up and use protect fast" Silver yelled as Jupiter got back in the aircraft for shelter.

The Skuntank used Explosion

Please review to find out if Silver died read the next chapter coming out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I have Chapter 2 out and it's ready to shine so review and comment please. Remember I am the LuxrayKing.**

**Chapter 2 ~ Joining Team Galactic **

**Explosion!**

As the purple rodent used Explosion, Feraligatr quickly used protect but was not enough to protect Silver from getting injured.

"Ahh" Silver screamed but was soon knocked out by the force of the explosion.

"Skuntank return, ha I told him what he was getting into" Jupiter said as she picked up the shard.

But then she had second thought about leaving him there injured and knocked out, so she recalled Feraligatr and took Silver back to the HQ to heal him.

Later ……

"Huh where am I" Silver said.

"HI made you some soup" Mars said.

"What the hell I don't want no soup" Silver said.

Mars purposely poured soup on his bed and

"Damn it that's HOT!" Silver screamed.

"Should have been nicer big meanie" Mars said

Silver got up and took his pokeball and left without caring what Mars had to say.

"Hey you can't ignore me I'm Mars" Mars shouted.

"What's the entire ruckus?" Saturn questioned.

"So your Saturn, I've seen you before haven't I" Silver said.

"Your right since you have stumbled into my presence you must lose, Go Toxicoark" Saturn commanded.

"Same for you Feraligatr Go" Silver said.

"Now Toxicoark use Poison Jab with full power" Saturn said.

"Use protect then fight back with brick break" Silver commanded.

The Blue reptile put up a powerful shield of protection but the toxic frog was too powerful the shield broke and Feraligatr was stabbed right in the chest before Saturn could finish it a voice came up.

"Stop" Cyrus said.

"Saturn your way too powerful for this boy he is weak" Jupiter said.

As Cyrus came down Mars tried to tip toe away but Cyrus saw her and she was pulled with the attention.

"So what provoked you to put up a fight against Saturn, Silver?" Cyrus questioned him.

"Well he stole my Lollipop" Silver said.

"No it was mine you stole it from me" Saturn said,

"What the hell you guys fought over a Lollipop" Mars said.

"Everyone stop, one more question Silver is Feraligatr the only pokemon you have?" Cyrus said.

"No it's the only one I train all my other pokemon are weaklings so I train Feraligatr the most" Silver said.

"I don't know why but I feel that you could do something for me, now will you join Team Galactic" Cyrus asked.

"HELL NO I don't have the time and passion to do this crap" Silver said.

"You know I happen to know your dad, and me and him always talk he always says that you are a punk and you will be weak forever you'll never be anything I compete with him a lot so this might be your chance to prove him wrong" Cyrus said.

"Where's the sign up sheet?" Silver asked.

Cyrus chuckled and said right here.

"Alright Mars, Saturn, Jupiter set him up" Cyrus said

"Yah the set up let's go" Mars said.

"Okay" Silver said.

"Here is your uniform" (It had a Black colored G on the front and the rest was a gray short sleeve shirt and gray shorts). Jupiter said.

"This is the training ground" Saturn said.

"Yeah bet you're here a lot aren't you" Silver implied.

"Why you little Argh, this is the main room" Saturn said.

"This the relaxing and café Room" Mars said

So they finished the tour and set up so then ….

"Cheese Curls must eat" Silver said.

Cyrus came down and Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn watched Silver chomp down on those Cheese Curls.

"Silver what are you eating" Cyrus asked.

"These good Cheese Curls" Silver replied.

"Okay no harm as long as there's more" Cyrus said in his head.

"Oh yeah this was the last bag of Cheese Curls we need to buy more" Silver said.

"NO that's it go to time out" Cyrus said.

"Time out that's the best you could do" Silver said.

"Yeah just go over there and sit down quietly" Cyrus said.

"Whatever" Silver said.

As Silver went to time out a big cage fell on top of him then he was trapped.

"And if you touch the cage you'll be barbecued" Cyrus said.

Then a TV showed up from the top of the cage then a show came on.

"Oh yeah did forget to mention that you'll be forced to watch the Pokemon Fun Time Show, happy suffering" Cyrus granted.

"Hey you can't do this to me I hate this show when I get out I'm coming for you Saturn you knew this would happen" Silver said.

"Oops did I forget to tell you that oh well hey guys let's go get something to eat" Saturn said.

"Yeah let's something to eat" Cyrus said.

"No let me go you can't do this" Silver said.

The Four left the room but Silver was forced to sit and do nothing, but they forgot to one thing.

"Those idiots they forgot to take my pokeball" Silver said.

**That's the end for chapter two please review and keep on reading thanks and bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been gone a while but I'm ready to start writing again hope you enjoy my latest work you'll really like it I put a lot of work please review thanks.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Escape!**

"Ha! Come on Feraligatr bust me out with Hydro Pump" Silver said as he let Feraligatr out.

Feraligatr used Hydro Pump on the cage but it did absolutely nothing.

"What come on do it again" Silver commanded.

But still it didn't work.

"Feraligatr come back, only if I had another pokemon" Silver said as he recalled Feraligatr.

"Okay let's think, 1 if I touch the cage I die, 2 if Feraligatr Brick Breaks he gets damaged badly, and 3 if I don't get out I will go mad." Silver said.

As Silver was still thinking he hadn't noticed that an hour had passed and then ……..

"Young young Boy don't you see that you can't get out that cage is like a jail cell with 400 Police Guards surrounding one of the most dangerous criminals alive, give up and surrender and I will set you free" The notorious Boss Cyrus said from a big TV in the cage.

"Never, not to you I won't give up I will get out and Cyrus and tell Saturn that as soon as I get out I'm going for him first" Silver yelled.

"Try it little one" Cyrus said leaving"

"Okay let's do this I got this in the bag, alright …. Got it" Silver said with a spark of genius.

Silver started to notice that when Feraligatr used Hydro Pump the electricity from the cage was drawn to the water so…

"Alright come out Feraligatr and use Hydro Pump" Silver commanded.

Silver observed the electricity and each time the cage was getting more and more vulnerable now it was time to test out his trick.

"Okay once more Hydro Pump" Silver commanded

The cage was loosing its High Electric Velocity.

"Now it's low on electricity use Brick Break Feraligatr" Silver commanded once more.

The cage broke with such intensity Silver was proud to call himself a Genius.

"But but how not possible" Saturn said coming out of his hiding.

"You see it was a bit tricky but I figured it out, you see in a thunder storm when thunder strikes it doesn't go back especially when striking metal or water, so once the water drew the electricity away from the cage and bam one of my Feraligatr's Brick Break and the cage is broken.

"Kudos to you Silver you see there's no mistake about you the operatives were devastated when you became part of this team so I designed this cage only for your specialty if you had given up you would have been long gone you wouldn't have made fit for the team and I assure you there was no mistake about you keeping your pokeball so this was merely a test and you passed now I hear you have business with Saturn carry on with your daily conflict and one more thing if you ever touch my Cheese Curls again you be torched on a cliff and you will fall to your fiery death" Cyrus said walking away.

"I'm impressed boy I never thought for an instant you would make it" Jupiter said.

"Me too you know what were going to be good friends" Mars said.

"Umm sure" Silver said. 

"Silver your pretty smart you know" Saturn said.

(But in his mind he was really thinking) I can't believe this kid his IQ must be like 290

It's just not possible.

"You can't butter me up you put me through Hell I wanna battle come on let's go"

"Okay before we battle here the boss wanted me to give you this" Saturn said.

"It's a pokemon, alright" Silver said.

It had a note attached it said, here if you just use Feraligatr you'll get no where in a battle so take this and use it right.

Silver let it out and it was an Eevee.

"I don't want this small thing" Silver said

"Wait that's not all the Boss knew you would do this so he gave me 5 items to evolve it a Fire stone, Thunder stone, Water stone, Moss Rock, and an Icy Rock which one do you want" Saturn offered.

"I got Feraligatr so no Vaporeon; an ice type would be a waste of time, I really don't like grass types, and a fire always over rules an electric type so give me the Fire stone" Silver decided.

Silver used the Fire stone and the Eevee became a Flareon.

"So do you guys keep a chamber to like tell me what moves it knows I mean even Prof. Elm has one I mean yeah" Silver said.

"If you would let me talk maybe you could find out make a left then go straight hyper" Saturn said.

"So it knows Fire Fang, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Flamethrower and a bunch of others I don't care about okay let's battle so I can skin your pokemon" Silver said.

"GO Toxicoark" Saturn said.

"Better be strong go Flareon" Silver commanded.

"Use Flamethrower and guard all your defenses" Silver said.

"Use Mud Bomb and stop that Flamethrower" Saturn commanded.

The fiery rodent launched a breath of fire out and it was heading towards the poisonous frog. But the toad stop the fire with the power of mud colliding with the fire causing it to scatter the field with mud.

"Okay then Dig Flareon now" Silver told it.

The fire rodent dug underground hiding it's self.

"Idiot your Flareon has lost, now Toxicoark use Earthquake" Saturn commanded.

"Damn Flareon come up quick" Silver said with anger.

But it was to late the battle was over.

"Now Toxicoark go dig up Flareon" Saturn said.

"I lost again this is bullshit I just can't win" Silver said.

"Ha still undefeated" Saturn said

When Flareon came back it was in critical condition it needed to be token care of immediately.

"I never lose that sucks this means I got to start fresh from the beginning" Silver said.

**Thanks for reading please review and no Flammers well bye and for all you Silver fans he might never be the same again.**


End file.
